


whoops i did it again

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, imortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "An immortal being has the ability to share their power with one soul and make them immortal too, so they can have a companion for all the years if they choose. Only one though."</p><p>From Anon's prompt: Anything Murphy please??</p><p>Here's that, but with murphamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whoops i did it again

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry

Murphy remembered everything, from last weekend to the Middle Ages. He was actually born in Roman times; came from the Roman Empire itself; stared in awe at the Coliseum as he was marched inside to fight to the death. But, it was never a fight for him, it turned out. He was good at battling the animals – he always knew how to kill them and no matter how many they sent, Murphy – or Johnathan, at the time – could fight them all off. He was a legend, during those years; with tusk holes in his stomach and scarring across his body from cuts that should have killed him but didn’t.

It was after a particular fight with a lion; its roar nowhere near as bad as its bite, when he realised he was immortal – that he’d been blessed by the gods. He told someone; a man who fought as Atlas as a gladiator, and so the story began. The immortal lion tamer; the killer of beasts, a demigod – a child of Zeus himself.

Murphy knew the last one was a lie, but he let the Empire believe it anyway.

Even now, in the twenty first century, he read about himself. Murphy had made the history books, and whilst he didn’t remember much of his life since – he remembered fighting, remembered killing and being praised and loved.

It was much better than what he had now; kind of hated by all of his friends because after so long being alive he was kind of a dick.

And then he met Bellamy; all golden skin and curly hair, freckles dotted across his cheeks and the most beautiful voice he could remember hearing.

They worked in a way Murphy didn’t think he ever could – Bellamy loved history more than life itself, and whilst Murphy refused to study it (he’d been to university twelve times over the years, and come out as a doctor, with multiple PhDs, and well – he’d changed his name enough times that it wasn’t even credited to him) he could actually _interact_ with the conversations Bellamy loved to have. His boyfriend’s sister claimed they were both history nerds, but Murphy couldn’t care less.

It was Bellamy, and Murphy was immortal, which meant that just like all the other lovers Murphy had had throughout his life, he was doomed to watch him die. Apart from that loophole.

“Let me get this straight,” Bellamy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not only are you immortal, but you can _share_ this gift with one other, for all eternity.” Murphy nodded, petting the cat in his arms. He’d had Lupus – Latin for wolf – for as long as he could remember, and as an immortal, that _meant_ something.

“Why are you telling me this, Murph?”

“Because we’ve been together for so long,” Murphy replied. “I just thought it was right, if I told you that, well, I’m not going to be dying.” Bellamy eyed him carefully.

“How am I supposed to believe you?” Murphy’s fingers ran down Lupus’ spine as the cat’s owner shrugged.

“You love me,” he said. “If you told me you’re immortal, I’d believe you.” Bellamy just watched him for a second; studying his features, before nodding.

“So all the scars…”

“Majority should have killed me, yeah,” he nodded.

“But they didn’t because you’re _immortal_ ,” Bellamy concluded. “And you got this power, how?” Murphy looked down at Lupus, whose head was butting into the palm of his hand.

“They said I was blessed by the gods,” Murphy told him. “I don’t know how, really.”

“Science has a lot to answer for,” Bellamy muttered, shaking his head. “Fine, if you’re immortal, you can share the power, right?” Murphy nodded slowly. “Then… then share it with me.” Murphy tensed his jaw, his hand stopped moving on Lupus’ fur. The cat, annoyed by the lack of affection, jumped from his lap.

“Bell…”

“No, listen to me,” Bellamy interrupted. “This could work – we love each other, we’re spending the rest of our lives together – or, well, _my_ life, anyway. But it could be our lives! You could share the power and we’d get to live out eternity together.” There was a form of hope and love in Bellamy’s eyes that Murphy couldn’t stand to ruin – but, well, he had to.

“Bellamy, I can’t,” Murphy sighed. In that moment, he didn’t know if he regretted his decision. It had felt like the right thing at the time.

Bellamy’s face fell.

“Why not?”

Murphy coughed. “I’m already sharing my power.” His boyfriend sat back in the chair, sighing. Murphy shouldn’t have told him about the sharing – he should have kept that a secret.

“With who?”

There was a silence, and Murphy couldn’t bear to meet Bellamy’s eyes as he spoke.

“My cat,” he replied. Bellamy and Murphy watched Lupus together, dumbfounded, and neither of them said anything. Lupus, on the other hand, took the moment to take a shit on the TV remote. Bellamy snorted.

“Got a keeper, right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> totes sorry though
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated this was just fun to write


End file.
